Gaster meats Frisk
by Max Fresh
Summary: Life in the void is a gas for Gaster. But when Gaster's gastric gas stirs, Gaster blasts off on a mission of gastronomical proportions.
Gaster was floating in the void like he always does. He was so happy just floating there in the void with a big smile on his face. Suddenly, his ghostly skeleton tummy started a-rumblin' something fierce.

"Boy oh gee oh howdy-boy, I sure am hungry!" he cried, but in Wingdings. "Floatin' here in this big ol' void sure does works me up an appetite!"

Luckily for Gaster, there was a human child in the Underground. He saw them waddling their way through Waterfall, squinting at things and stepping in puddles. Gaster saw everything because he was everywhere when he was nowhere. And boy, was he happy about this. He made a little gray room with a big gray door appear right where the human was heading. That human would go in his room for sure! He stood himself square in the middle of his room and waited.

Sure enough, the human shuffled up to the door within minutes and stopped to squint at it. That child squinted at that door harder than it had ever squinted at anything before. Without any further hesitation, it yanked the door open and waddled inside. Gaster was so thrilled! His smile grew even bigger. He didn't have any teeth, but that was okay. It didn't look strange at all. The human made its way to Gaster far faster than anything with legs that stubby had any right to. Gaster wanted to eat it.

When the human got close enough, the skeleton grasped it in his pale hands and lifted it into the air. He was so excited that his little white pupils were showing. He brought the human to his face, and it became visibly disturbed. Its expression didn't change, but it started to squirm like a fish. Gaster opened his mouth as wide as he could and inserted the child's head into it. He shook with anticipation, but went slowly to draw out the experience. Then, with one swift motion, he bit the human's head clean off. Pure liquid determination spurted from its open neck like a fountain, covering Gaster's face and arms. It spilled all over his entire Gaster.

"Jeepers, this one's sure got a lot of determination in 'em!" Gaster said, the human head settled comfortably in his ribcage. "Golly willikers!" He giggled as the red liquid seeped into his eyesockets and out his mouth and into his baby-soft turtleneck sweater. There was some red thing floating around in the air, too, but Gaster couldn't eat that. He had to fill his belly.

So Gaster lifted the human's body into the air and stuffed the entire thing down his throat. First the neck (still spouting determination), then the shoulders, torso, and legs. The copious spurts of crimson determination were a lot like ketchup-the perfect condiment. When he finally got those little feet in his mouth, Gaster felt much better. He didn't care about the clothes or boots or gross bandage, and he didn't want to undress the child anyway. He wasn't a pedophile.

Now that Gaster was done eating, he produced a napkin from his pocket and wiped some of the determination off his hands and face. He ate the napkin too. Then he reached into his pocket again and took out a delicate silver locket. He opened it to reveal a solid black photograph. Gaster used his free hand to gently caress the image, his gaze wistful. "I'll be back soon, my love," he whispered. It was his favorite photo of himself with the void, taken when they were first married. He couldn't return to the void yet, though, for he had a human in his ghostly Gaster gut; he couldn't carry the organic matter into the void like this. He had to digest it first.

So Gaster lay down on the floor of his little gray room and waited. For several days, he digested the human child inside him like a snake. His belly grew smaller and smaller. Finally he absorbed the last of it.

"Golly gee, I sure am happy to be going back to the void again!" he screeched in Wingdings, with an enormous smile on his typeface. He deposited the undigestible remains of the child on the floor and returned to the void to float around, the way he likes to do, until he grew hungry again.


End file.
